You are the start of something new
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set after 3x17. NOT spoiler-free. "She needs to be close to him, she needs to feel his skin on hers - his lips on hers but that's not possible - so she settles for the feeling of his body melting into hers and she pulls his head down to hers, pressing her forehead against his as she arches her back, moaning softly, needily." One-shot. Captain Swan.


**You are the start of something new**

_(I started plotting/writing this before I got the prompt [smut, he can kiss her everything but her lips] so this is probably different from what you wanted? idrk, I'm still trying to get back on my feet because DAMN that episode HURT, so again, it's feelsy and smutty and I dunno maybe angsty-fluffy?_

_Anyway __**enjoy**__.)_

_._

_._

He's hovering above her, staring down at her with almost black eyes, filled with hunger and lust, the pendants of his necklaces brushing over the bare skin of her chest, his fingers gently curling around her hip and she shudders.

He is so close and yet so far away but she _needs_ him, she needs to know that he loves her, that he won't leave her, that he won't push her away again because of some stupid curse so she wraps one of her hands around his necklaces, pulling him down to her until his face is merely inches away from hers and it's _torture_ to feel his breath ghosting over her lips, knowing that she just has to tilt her head to kiss him, to feel her lips pressed against his, to feel the heat of his mouth, the burning sensation of his scruff on her skin and she wants to kiss him so badly but she knows she can't because she needs her powers, the people she cares about need her powers and it would be utterly selfish to kiss him so she doesn't.

Emma just arches her back, her breasts brushing over the hairy skin of his chest and she moans, her other hand splaying out over his back - she wants nothing more than to place it on the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss but she can't and it's so frustrating and she whimpers, tears starting to prick in her eyes.

She feels how Killian shifts his weight above her, feels how his hard length brushes over her inner thigh and she _needs_ him, she's burning for him, her core aching and wet for him and she _wants_ him.

She opens her eyes - she hasn't even realized she's closed them - and stares up at him, sees the worry on his features and she wants to kiss it away but there is no place for that selfishness, she can't cross that line, can't burden him with the weight of that choice because it could mean the end of _everything_ and she can't do that to him, he has his own demons to fight, he doesn't need hers too so she just moves the hand from his chains to his cheek, fingers softly tracing his scruff and she smiles up at him.

There are tears in her eyes and she is _so frustrated_ and she wants him - _needs him, really_ - so when she blinks they roll down her cheeks and she feels a lump in her throat when he looks down at her with those blue eyes that make her heart stutter.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, his voice laced with concern and she shakes her head so hastily that she feels dizzy - even dizzier than before, when it were only his hand and hook on her bare skin, tracing each and every inch of her skin.

"No," she whispers. "No, please don't stop."

She _needs_ to be close to him, she needs to feel his skin on hers - his lips on hers but that's not possible - so she settles for the feeling of his body melting into hers and she pulls his head down to hers, pressing her forehead against his as she arches her back, moaning softly, needily.

"I need you," she quietly adds and he sighs, his breath brushing over her mouth and she inhales the same air he breathes out and he breathes in the same air she exhales, their warm breath mingling and it feels _good_ but it's not enough and she wants more, she wants him, _now_, so she will take all she can get.

He tilts his head to the side until it's buried in the crook of her neck, his scruff brushing over her sensitive skin and she sighs, her lips dancing over his neck and she kisses him right there, on the junction of his neck and his shoulder and she feels how he shifts his weight again, bracing himself on his hooked arm as his fingers dip between her legs, brushing over her slick folds and pushing them apart, finding the warm wetness that's there because and onyl _for _him.

She moans quietly and rocks her hips into his hand until he pushes not only one but two fingers inside of her, he groans into her shoulder and then she feels it - the brush of his lips on her skin and then he freezes, fingers stilling inside of her, his head jerking up and he stares down at her with wide eyes.

She returns his gaze, her eyes widened too but there is no change within her, she can still feel the magic deep inside of her - still untouchable but _there_ - the blood roaring in her voice, the desire pooling in her stomach.

"Bu-" he starts to swear but Emma just shakes her head a smile on her lips.

"No change, I'm still the same."

They continue to stare at each other before he lets out a relieved laugh, fingers staring to move again and she moans just as his lips descend on her neck, nipping and sucking and there is no change, the only thing she feels desire and lust and need and she cranes her neck, giving his lips better access to her skin.

He pulls away from her neck to gaze into her eyes once more before he shifts his weight again, his body moving down her frame, his lips all over her bare skin, brushing over her breasts, briefly playing with her nipples before he trails feather light kisses down her body, his lips brushing over her inner thighs, his scruff leaving a delicious burn behind then his face hovers right in front her hot center, his hot breath dancing over the glistening wet skin of her core. He looks up at her, his piercing blue eyes locking with her green ones and he smiles at her crookedly.

"Feel any different yet?" he asks playfully but she can hear the concern in his voice.

Instead of an answer she rolls her hips forward until his fingers are fully buried inside of her and she can feel his scruff on her core.

He scissors his fingers inside of her before he tilts his head forwards, lips brushing over her clit, kissing it briefly before he opens his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking over that bundle of nerves, his teeth scraping over her sensitive skin and she arches into him as he laps at that spot between her thighs.

His fingers move inside of her quickly, hitting that one spot that haw her curl her toes and she actually yelps as he starts to suck it into his mouth, sometimes sucking hard on it, then light again.

He brings her closer and closer to that delicious edge and when he adds a third finger, curling it inside of her, moving them frantically, her hands fly to his head, pulling him closer to her as she arches her back again, cumming with a force that has her cry out loud and it feels _so good _and he makes it last as long as possible, his fingers still moving inside her - slower than before but still moving - when he descends from between her legs, his face glistening with her juices, his expression severe but somehow satisfied, she wants nothing more than to kiss him.

She can see it in his eyes, he wants to kiss her just as much as she wants to kiss him but they _can't_ and it breaks her heart.

"Emma," he breathes and presses a kiss to her throat, sucking lightly on her skin, not marking her but putting just enough pressure on her skin to let her know that she is his (_as if she would have ever denied that, not anymore_).

She rolls her hips into his hand and he slowly pulls his fingers out of her. She doesn't have to suffer from that loss for too long because with another shift of his weight she feels his cock at her entrance and then he rocks his hips forward and she is _full_, completed by him and she whimpers, burying her hands in his hair, pressing her lips to his neck over and over again and then he lifts his head, pressing his forehead to hers, gazing down at her with this _expression_ in his eyes he always wears when she is around.

It is a broken look, a look of hope and adoration and love and yearning. She feels so very _loved_ when he looks at her like that it's almost painful but she loves it at the same time because she loves _him_ and she has finally stopped denying it.

He rocks his hips into hers slowly at first but he constantly picks up his pace and soon he is taking her in fast, long strokes and he takes her in just right, she can feel the tension building again, feels herself climbing that ladder again, ready to jump from the top of it. He's getting there too, his thrusts becoming more frantic, harder, his voice louder, panting, gasping, moaning - sometimes even grunting.

She wants to kiss those delicious sounds from his lips and it's frustrating her endlessly that she can't but there is nothing she can do about it, so she just threads her fingers through his hair and pulls him down, their lips so close and yet so far away.

She gasps his name as he hits that sweet spot inside her over and over again until she is falling once more and he is falling with her, coming buried deep inside of her, coating her inner walls with his sticky seed and she wants to cry as rolls to his side, slipping out of her, falling to the bed right beside her.

He's looking at her when she turns his head and he sighs.

"I really wish to kiss you now, Swan," he says and she smiles brokenly.

"Me too."

They continue to lie next to each other, both of them catching their breath before she rolls to her side, pressing her back into his body.

"Do you want me to go?" he asks.

"No," she breathes.

She feels the mattress dipping lower right behind her, then her back is pressed to her chest and he wraps an arm around her.

More moments pass by in silence.

"I love you," he finally tells her, pressing his lips to her shoulder as he spoons her wrapping his arm even more tightly around her.

"I love you too," she replies quietly.

He kisses her shoulder again and again, peppering her bare skin with soft kisses.

They don't say anything else that night and when she falls asleep in his arms that night, she's yearning for his lips on hers, kissing her goodnight.


End file.
